Aircrafts and other vehicles may include a plurality of onboard computing systems that provide information to a user. For instance, an aircraft may include computing systems associated with autopilot, inertial platform, heads-up display, flight control, global positioning, tire pressure monitoring, and/or various other suitable applications. Transferring data between such onboard computing systems has become increasingly important in recent years. In particular, some control systems associated with an aircraft may rely on having complete and up-to-date data in a timely manner.
Conventional avionics data transfer systems may include one or more host computing devices communicating via one or more full-duplex Ethernet switches. For instance, the Avionics Full Duplex Switched Ethernet (AFDX) is a standard that defines electrical and protocol specifications (e.g., IEEE 802.3 and ARINC 664 part 7) for data exchange between avionics computing systems. Typical AFDX systems may include one or more avionics subsystems, an ADFX interconnect (e.g., one or more full-duplex, switched Ethernet switching devices) and one or more end systems configured to provide an interface between the avionics subsystems and the AFDX interconnect.